kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Hero Taisen! Kamen Rider Stock and Common Rider VS Kamen Rider Gimmick! feat.Hitotsu Sentai Iroranger
The following is a fan movie, it is in no way an attempt to make any form of profit from Toei's copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Kamen Rider and similar copyrighted characters. A terrible movie where the heroes cross over and fight each other for some stupid reason and then team up to fight the bad guy at the end! Oh, there's one sentai guy too. Synopsis An interdimentional gate opened up which caused the forces of Shocker and Shyokka to unite! Instead of teaming up in the beginning to destroy them, our heroes have an incoherent brawl Characters :D *Kamen Rider 1 (Takeshi Hongo) **Default **Power Up *Kamen Rider 2 (Hayato Ichimonji) *Kamen Rider Stock (Stephan Lock) **Default **Ultimate Primary Rider *Common Rider **Default **Ultimate Secondary Rider *Kamen Rider Gimmick (Gi'n '''M'an 'Mic'hael 'K'olbet) **Shocker **Default **Kamen Rider Spirit **Kamen-Sentai Mecharmour *Hitotsu Sentai Iroranger (Irou Ren) *All Toei Riders *SPAM D: *Terrorist Organisation- SHOCKS **Seijin Seijin Expeditionary Fleet ***Seijin Seijin Seijin (SSS) **Shocker ***Great Leader of Shocker (GLS) ***Several Kaijin **Shyokka ***Shyokka's Great Leader (SGL) ***Several Gimmickroids **Shock **Shocking **Shocked **Kaiju Shocks ***Interdimentional Terror-Shocks Locations *Rider Taisen Stadium *The Abandoned Quarry in many Kamen Rider movies nowadays Prologue The timeless Double Riders, Kamen Riders 1 and 2 have been fighting for peace ever since 45 years ago when Shocker abducted and modified them into the inhumanoids they are now. To this day they never gave up the fight for the sake of humanity. Time and time again they would encounter new threats and new friends, but this time... A Fatal Encounter Takeshi Hongo and Hayato Ichimonji were riding through the desert late at night, patroling for any evildoers or suspicious activity of any sort, they indeed encountered one. It was a humanoid being in gunmetal black armour and silver stripes around its sides, wearing a strange belt and a device on his hand, standing in the middle of the sandy road waiting for the Double Riders. Its optics glowed a bright red. Could it be an evil Rider? The duo skid their bikes to the side and got off, questioning the strange individual. *Takeshi: Who are you?! *?: You don't have to know any that, just know that I have come here to kill both of you. *Hayato: So, it is time to fight again! *Double Riders: RAIDAAAA! HEEEEEEENSHIN! *chrchrchrchrchrchr* *?: Heh... *Double Riders: RAIDAAA PAAAAANCHI! The mysterious rider simply swats the Double Riders away, but somehow kills Kamen Rider 2. *Kamen Rider 1: You killed him! *?: Duuuh *Kamen Rider 1: I didn't want to have to use this because the fans don't like the design *detransforms*...but I have to do it! *puts on the new Typhoon Belt* RAIDAAA HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENSHIIIIIIIIIIN! *chrchrchrchrchrchr* *?: I don't care how much you power up... *turns the body of the belt he's wearing clockwise, causing white streams of energy to flow into his legs* BECAUSE THIS IS THE END FOR YOU! KAMEN RIDER 1! *Kamen Rider 1: RAIDAAAAA KIIIIIIIIIIICK! *Belt: GIMMICK KICK As Kamen Rider 1 and the strange Rider both kicked each other mid-air, a large explosion was produced and Kamen Rider 1 was nowhere to be found...the mysterious rider, who was not hurt at all, sent a message from his communicator. *?: Mission accomplished. Returning to base now. At the base, the leaders of Shocker, Shyokka and the Seijin Seijin Expeditionary Fleet looked at a monitor, tracking the progress of this new Rider. *GLS: Yes...Yes!!! With our combined efforts, we will use ''HIM'' to take over the entire world! HEHEHEHE! *SGL: HEHEHEHE! *SSS: HEEEEEHEHEHE!!!!!!! '''Super Hero Taisen! Kamen Rider Stock and Common Rider VS Kamen Rider Gimmick! (feat. Hitotsu Sentai Iroranger) Kamen Rider Battle Tournament Seeing a perfect opportunity, SHOCKS decided to host a Rider tournament to see which Rider can beat the mysterious newcomer. All of them do indeed show up and all of them get killed. *V3: RAIDAAA KIIIICK! *Belt: GIMMICK KICK *Rider Man: Machine Gun Arm! *Belt: GIMMICK PUNCH *X: Longstick! *?: Hmmh *Takes out a card* *X: !! What's that card?! *Device: Gimmick Staff *Belt: GIMMICK STRIKE *Amazon: DAISETSUDAN! *Belt: GIMMICK CHOP *Stronger: Charge up! *Belt: GIMMICK KICK *Skyrider: *Flies around* *Device: Gimmick Gun *Belt: GIMMICK SHOOT You get the point. Rider VS Rider The worlds of Riders have been merged together because of Shocker's Dimension Crossing Mashin and teamed up with the Seijin Seijin Expeditionary Fleet as well as Shyokka, creating Terrorist Organisation SHOCKS, ruling the world and killing most of the Kamen Riders. Now, only 3 remain, and they meet up in the abandoned quarry preparing to fight to the death. *Stephan Lock: It was you who killed the Kamen Riders! You're the one who extinguished our last hope and brought Shyokka over to our world! *Ginn: You have no proof! I didn't kill any of them! If anything, you're the one who brought Shocker over to mine! *Common Rider: Lies! Just Henshin and show us your true form, that's enough proof! *Ginn: Fine...*Takes out the Gimmick Belt S from his pocket and puts it on* Henshin... The black and silver armour forms around Ginn's body and the two plain Riders simply put on their helmets and masks. *Ginn: Happy now? *Stock: I knew it! It's you! You match the description perfectly! *Ginn: If you really want to fight that much, let's fight and get this over with! Ginn uses the Gimmick Kick on Common Rider and kills him, but Kamen Rider Shock shoots him multiple times in the head from behind, killing Ginn. A mysterious Rider that looks a lot like Gimmick Shocker form arrives. Death to all Kamen Riders *?: Thank you, Kamen Rider Stock! *Stock: Eh...that device...you were the killer all along! *?: Congratulations. Since you found that out, I will tell you my name, which no Rider has ever heard before. I am...Shock! *Stock: What kind of name is Shock?! *Shock: Heh! Are you shocked? *Stock: ... *Shock: Unfortunately I will still have to complete my mission, and that means killing you! *Stock: If you think I'll let you kill me so easily, think again! Kamen Rider Stock shoots Shock with every gun he has, but to no effect. Shock punches Stephan Lock in the chest, sending him flying backwards and nearly killing him. *Shock: Hehehe! Now the last Rider on Earth will DIE! *?: Not yet, Shock! *Shock: Eh? *?: As long as people believe in us, as long as people never give up... *?: The Kamen Riders will live on! Kamen Riders 1 and 2 jump out of a dimentional gate that opens up in the ground *Shock: Impossible! *Kamen Rider 1: As long as evil continues to roam this world, our souls will never die! *Kamen Rider 2: We will inexplicably come back as many times as it takes to defeat the likes of you! *Double Riders: And with us, we bring every Kamen Rider to have ever stood up against evil! Suddenly, every single Kamen Rider ever, including Common Rider and Gimmick (who somehow got back his default form), run out of a dimentional gate and group up behind the Double Riders. *Shock: Heh! No matter what you do, Terrorist Organisation SHOCKS will destroy you all! We will kill all Riders once and for all! A horde of bad guys from Shocker, Shyokka and the Seijin Seijin appear suddenly and grouped up behind Shock. *GLS: Yes! Now the Kamen Riders will die! *SGL: We will take over this world! *SSS: SHOCKS will live on! *Shock: Heh, we'll see about that. To their surprise, Shock leaves them and stands with the Kamen Riders. A Shocking Betrayal *Shock: Ever since I've been created, I've observed the peaceful lives of humans and...I envy them! So from the beginning I've worked with the Kamen Riders to bring you down! *Leaders: WHAAAT?! *FLASHBACK TIME* *Takeshi: Who are you? *Shock: I am Shock. I have one request for you to help the Kamen Riders take down SHOCKS! *Takeshi: What is it? *Shock: I need all of you to pretend to die. *FLASHBACK ENDS* *GLS: Hehehe! You think we wouldn't prepare for something like this? *SGL: We built 2 more super soldiers just like you! *SSS: Now come out, Shocking and Shocked! Shocking and Shocked do appear somehow, revealing that they're just mindless recolours of Shock. *?: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT Everyone is confused at the sudden screaming, and then some ridiculous looking guys come out of nowhere. *Man: I am Man! *Super Man: I am Super Man! *Hyper Man: I am Hyper Man! *Mega Man: I am Mega Man! *Giga Man: I am Giga Man! *Tera Man: I am Tera Man! *Ultra Man: I am Ultra Man! *Rainbow Man: I am Rainbow Man! *Extra Man: I am Extra Man! *Another Man: I am Another Man! *Yet Another Man: I am Yet Another Man! *Cameo Man: I am Cameo Man! *Camera Man: I am Camera Man! *Director Man: I am Director Man! *Writer Man: I am Writer Man! *Accounting Man: I am Accounting Man! *Editing Man: I am Editing Man! *Makeup Man: I am Makeup Man! *Ulti Man: I am Ulti Man! *The Man: I am The Man! *Police Man: I am Police Man! *SWAT Man: I am SWAT Man! *A Man: I am A Man! *Special Man: I am Special Man! *Cool Man: I am Cool Man! *Awesome Man: I am Awesome Man! *Epic Man: I am Epic Man! *Swaggy Man: I am Swaggy Man! *Powerful Man: I am Powerful Man! *Army Man: I am Army Man! *Big Man: I am Big Man! *Stronger Man: I am Stronger Man! *Fast Man: I am Fast Man! *Smart Man: I am Smart Man! *Kungfu Man: I am Kungfu Man! *Good Man: I am Good Man! *SPAM: AND WE ARE THE SUPER POWERED ALLIED MEN, SPAM! As they all do their ridiculous hand movements and whatnot, everyone gets stunned. And then the battle begins. Super Heroes VS Terrorist Organisation SHOCKS While the others go around killing things, Kamen Riders 1, 2, Stock, Common Rider and Gimmick fight against Shocking. *Gimmick: You guys keep him busy, I have to do something! *Kamen Rider 1: Time to end this! RAIDAAAA KIIIIICK! *Kamen Rider 2: RAIDAAAA KIIIIICK! *Gimikal Saber: DELUXE *Gimikalizer: FORM *Gimmick Belt V10: COMPLETE Stock and Common Rider shoot Shocking *DX DXer: EXTREME *Gimikalizer: FORM! UPGRADE... *Gimmick Belt V10: COMPLETE *Gimmick: This is the end for you! *EX DX EXer: GIMMICK SLASH *Shocking: DUUUUUAAAAAAAAA *Gimmick Belt V10: HIIIIIIIIISAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Shocking: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Gimmick Belt V10: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Shocking: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Gimmick Belt V10: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Shocking: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Gimmick Belt V10: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Shocking: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Gimmick Belt V10: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Shocking: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Gimmick Belt V10: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Shocking: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Gimmick Belt V10: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Shocking: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Gimmick Belt V10: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Shocking: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Gimmick Belt V10: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Shocking: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Gimmick Belt V10: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Shocking: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Gimmick Belt V10: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Shocking: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Gimmick Belt V10: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Shocking: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Gimmick Belt V10: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Shocking: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Gimmick Belt V10: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Shocking: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Gimmick Belt V10: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Shocking: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Gimmick Belt V10: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Shocking: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Gimmick Belt V10: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Shocking: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Gimmick Belt V10: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Shocking: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Gimmick Belt V10: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Shocking: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Gimmick Belt V10: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Shocking: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Gimmick Belt V10: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Shocking: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Gimmick Belt V10: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Shocking: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Gimmick Belt V10: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Shocking: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Gimmick Belt V10: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Shocking: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Gimmick Belt V10: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Shocking: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Gimmick Belt V10: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Shocking: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Gimmick Belt V10: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Shocking: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Gimmick Belt V10: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Shocking: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *Gimmick Belt V10: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA Shocking finally falls over and explodes *Gimmick Belt V10: TSU! Meanwhile, Shock battles Shocked and kills him with the Shock Gimmick Kick. *Shocked: RAAAAAH! *Boom* *Shock: Heh! MEANWHILE, a certain few memebers of SPAM sit out of the battle and watch instead. *Director Man: Hmm...perhaps we could make a movie out of this...make sure you get all of it, and I mean ALL of it, Camera Man. *Camera Man: Sure, boss. *Director Man: What will we call this movie...Hmmmmm... *Writer Man: How about Super Hero Taisen! Kamen Rider Stock and Common Rider VS Kamen Rider Gimmick! (feat. Hitotsu Sentai Iroranger and SPAM!) *Director Man: Yes, that's very good! The only problem is that we have to leave out the mentioning of SPAM, we have to be humble...and it will be a surprise to the viewers. Oh, and write a really bad and incoherent script as well, I want this movie to be in''famous! It will be our worst work and people will laugh at it, and that's the point! *Accounting Man: Are you sure we'll be able to afford such a movie, sir? *Director Man: Remember when we beat Bad Man, Very Bad Man and Rich Man? We got more money than we can spend now! *Accounting Man: Oh, right! *Director Man: Hey Editing Man! Make sure to use bad CGI! *Editing Man: Sure thing, boss. And then... *GLS: Kamen Riders...and all you guys...! You may have defeated our minions... *SGL: And you may have defeated our best soldiers! But we have... *SSS: One more surprise that you may not expect! A 50 m tall monstosity, Shocks, arrives out of nowhere! *Iroranger: This looks bad! Looks like it's time for...''The Zord! *Common Rider: Stock! It is time to use... THAT THING! *Stock: Yeah!...wait...where did YOU come from and when did you get here?! The colourful mess of Iroranger simply shrugs his shoulders, even he doesn't know how he got there. *Shock: Kamen Riders...and...you...I'll leave this to you guys! *Stock: Got it! The Giant Super Hyper Mega Giga Tera Ultra Rocket Blaster Laser Shooting Flaming Shiny Demon Auto Swagger Ultimate Robot of Death DX Limited Event Special Gold Version and The Zord suddenly appear out of nowhere and their pilots get in somehow. After some punching and explosions and stuff, they kill the monster. *All: YAAAAAAAAY! Final battle *GLS: AAAAH! Not yet...We're not done yet! *SGL: We still have the last resort! *SSS: This time we'll kill you all! The SHOCKS base combines with the Dimentional Crossing Mashin, the leaders themselves and the corpses of their troops to form one giant GIANT monster, Interdimentional Terror-Shocks! *Gimmick: It's time for this! Henshin! *Gimmick Belt V10: START UP! *Gimikalizer: Kamen Rider SPIRIT! *Gimmick Belt V10: Kamen Rider Gi-Gi-Gi-Gi-Gi-Gi-Gi-Gi-Gi-Gi-Gi-Gi-Gi-Gi-Gi-Gimmick! *Gimikalizer: DAIDAIDAIDAIDAIIIIII HENSHIIIIIN! Even with the power of Kamen Rider Gimmick and the 2 giant robots, the Interdimentional Terror cannot be defeated. *Kamen Rider 1: Stock! *Stock: Eh? *Kamen Rider 1: If we combine the powers of Kamen Rider and Super Sentai we will definately be able to defeat that thing! *Kamen Rider 2: Same goes to you, Common Rider! All Primary Riders somehow give their powers to Stock and all Secondary Riders somehow do the same with Common Rider, which unlocked new forms for both of them. The mechs somehow and awkwardly fit onto Gimmick. *Stock, Common Rider, Iroranger, Gimmick: Kamen-Sentai Mecharmour! *flashes and stuff occur in the background* Stock and Common Rider use the power of the Riders and their gimmicks to power up the robot armour while Gimmick prepares to finish it off. The monster's attacks were somehow completely ineffective. *Gimmick, Stock and Common Rider: This is the end for you! *Iroranger: ...yeah! Gimmick jumps up and does a powered up Gimmick Kick on the monster, blowing it up. Epilogue With SHOCKS completely defeated, the heroes have won. Duh. *Ginn: Well, I'll be going off now. *Stock: Yeah. Sorry for killing you. *Irou Ren: I'm leaving as well...bye! *Shock: ...Looks like my journey ends here. *Kamen Rider 1: Shock, you should go and restart your life and find a better path. *Shock: ...Heh... Shock simply walks away, into an interdimentional gate. *Kamen Rider 1: Now that SHOCKS is defeated, the Riders can go back to their own worlds. *Stock: Welp, cya. *Kamen Rider 1: BUT, we still have one more threat to take care of. *Common Rider: Huh? *Kamen Rider 1: Kamen Rider Stock, Common Rider...you two have no reason to fight other than to survive. You don't care about anyone as long as you live and have no sense of justice or compassion for others! For that, we cannot consider you as true Kamen Riders and we may as well consider you our enemy! *Stock and Common Rider: WHAT?! *Toei Riders: RIDER KIIIIIICK! Advertisement Kamen Rider Stock, Common Rider, Kamen Rider Rider, Kamen Rider Aube VS ALL RIDERS The final battle of Kamen Rider Stock and Common Rider. Even though they helped defeat SHOCKS, Kamen Rider 1 has branded them as selfish and incompationate Riders and treat them as enemies to the Kamen Riders! Now the duo have to survive their final battle, against ALL RIDERS! Will they live or die?! Coming in 2017 Post-Credits scene Lots of people get into a cinema and the movie starts... *The timeless Double Riders, Kamen Riders 1 and 2 have been fighting for peace ever since 45 years ago when Shocker abducted and modified them into the inhumanoids they are now. To this day they never gave up the fight for the sake of humanity. *Time and time again they would encounter new threats and new friends, but this time... *Takeshi Hongo and Hayato Ichimonji were riding through the desert late at night, patroling for any evildoers or suspicious activity of any sort, they indeed encountered one. It was a humanoid being in gunmetal black armour and silver stripes around its sides, wearing a strange belt and a device on his hand, standing in the middle of the sandy road waiting for the Double Riders. Its optics glowed a bright red. Could it be an evil Rider? *The duo skid their bikes to the side and got off, questioning the strange individual. **Takeshi: Who are you?! **?: You don't have to know any that, just know that I have come here to kill both of you. **Hayato: So, it is time to fight again! **Double Riders: RAIDAAAA! HEEEEEEENSHIN! *chrchrchrchrchrchr* **?: Heh... **Double Riders: RAIDAAA PAAAAANCHI! *The mysterious rider simply swats the Double Riders away, but somehow kills Kamen Rider 2. **Kamen Rider 1: You killed him! **?: Duuuh **Kamen Rider 1: I didn't want to have to use this because the fans don't like the design *detransforms*...but I have to do it! *puts on the new Typhoon Belt* RAIDAAA HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENSHIIIIIIIIIIN! *chrchrchrchrchrchr* **?: I don't care how much you power up... *turns the body of the belt he's wearing clockwise, causing white streams of energy to flow into his legs* BECAUSE THIS IS THE END FOR YOU! KAMEN RIDER 1! **Kamen Rider 1: RAIDAAAAA KIIIIIIIIIIICK! **Belt: GIMMICK KICK *As Kamen Rider 1 and the strange Rider both kicked each other mid-air, a large explosion was produced and Kamen Rider 1 was nowhere to be found...the mysterious rider, who was not hurt at all, sent a message from his communicator. **?: Mission accomplished. Returning to base now. *At the base, the leaders of Shocker, Shyokka and the Seijin Seijin Expeditionary Fleet looked at a monitor, tracking the progress of this new Rider. **GLS: Yes...Yes!!! With our combined efforts, we will use HIM to take over the entire world! HEHEHEHE! **SGL: HEHEHEHE! **SSS: HEEEEEHEHEHE!!!!!!! *'Super Hero Taisen! Kamen Rider Stock and Common Rider VS Kamen Rider Gimmick! (feat. Hitotsu Sentai Iroranger)' The End. Category:Movies Category:Parodies Category:Sentinel 72